The present invention relates to a dietary supplement and a process for using the supplement. The dietary supplement is used to maintain low insulin levels and to help provide body building proteins efficiently to the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,695 discloses a dietary supplement which includes protein and fructose. However, the compositions disclosed in that patent will not maintain glycemia at about basal levels (see Group 2 in the FIGURE of the present application). Thus, the compositions of that patent will produce an insulin response. Insulin production reduces protein assimilation. Moreover, because increased glucose blood levels produces a "rebound" effect (i.e., the glycemia drops below basal levels), the compositions of the patent produce a subsequent hypoglycemia, so that the subject becomes hungry, reducing the chance that the subject will be able to maintain his diet without additional food intake.
Guar gum is known to provide reduced insulin response with many foods. For example, Jenkins et al. in an article entitled "Dietary Fibres, Fibre Analogues, And Glucose Tolerance: Importance Of Viscosity" in the British Medical Journal, Vol. 1, No. 6124, May 27, 1978, pp. 1392-1394, disclose that the addition of guar gum to glucose in a glucose tolerance test reduced blood glucose concentration at one or more points during the test and reduced serum insulin response. However, as pointed out above, it is desirable to provide more than a mere reduction in glycemia and insulin production. Rather, a dietary supplement should ideally maintain glycemia substantially at its basal levels without any "rebound" effect. Also, the dietary supplement should provide a reduced feeling of hunger so that the dieter is not encouraged to eat and therefore can maintain or lower his or her body weight.